pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
AA006: A Forestfull of Pokemon Problems!
Ryan and Quilladin are walking down the path in a brisk stride, the former whistling a little tune to himself. The idea of having Rob as a rival seems to have caused the duo some invigoration, which Malcolm notices. ' '''Malcolm: You have a new spring in your step. Ryan: “What can I say? I guess having this new goal gave me a boost of energy. Rob may have skill, but so do I! I can’t wait to battle him! And once I collect the all the Z-Crystals and the Z-Ring, it’s gonna be awesome!” Malcolm: You really want to face him quite soon don’t you.' ' Ryan: “Hah, are you kidding? I’m not ''that cruel. I’m talking about after we both have a Z-Ring and the Crystals. Speaking of which, where’s the next trial? I need to expel this extra energy!” ' '''Malcolm: Well, you have beaten the only trial here on Melemele Island, so it’s off to face the grand trial. Against the Kahuna. Ryan: “Awesome! Let’s do it!” Malcolm: Lead the way. '''Ryan does so, but soon pauses.' Ryan: “You do know where we’re going right? You know I don’t, being from another region and all that,” Malcolm: I know we need to get to Iki Town, but that is it. Ryan: “Uh oh, that’s not good.” He turns his attention to the sound of rustling leaves. ' '''Ryan: “What’s that?” ' A black and red Pokemon pops out of a nearby bush.' Ryan: “Hope it’s not-.”' ' '''The trio gasp and duck as the Pokemon shoots a fireball at them.' ' '''Ryan: ‘-Territorial. Rotom, who’s that Pokemon? It kind of reminds me of Litten.” ' Rotom-Dex: Incineroar, the Heel Pokemon, and the final form of Litten. Incineroar is a Fire and Dark Type. This Pokemon has a violent, selfish deposition. It it’s not in the mood to listen, it will ignore its Trainer’s orders with complete nonchalance. Ryan: “Oh boy we’re in trouble.” '''Incineroar fires more fireballs at them. They duck again. ' '''Ryan: “Looks like we’re gonna have to battle our way out of this!” ' Malcolm: Good thing you have some other Pokemon. Rowlet wouldn’t be a good match up. ' '''Ryan: “Greninja’ll sort this out! Water puts out fire, so it’s obvious that’s the way to go!” ' Ryan throws a Pokeball up into the air, and Greninja pops out of it. ' '''Greninja: “Gre!” Ryan: “Greninja, Water Pledge!”' ' '''Greninja sends the pillars of water at Incineroar, but it barely reacts.' Ryan: “Oh no!” A cry suddenly rents the air, and Incineroar turns around and runs into the trees. ' '''Ryan (After returning Greninja): “Hey, get back here, you started this!” ' He runs after Incineroar, Quilladin and Malcolm behind him. They follow the Fire Type until it comes to a stop. A strange looking bird-like Pokémon is staring at a group of Litten, one of which appears injured. Ryan gasped and hides.' ' Ryan: “I recognize that Pokémon! There’s one at the school! It's a Tucannon!” ' '''He sees the Litten with Incineroar.' ' '''Ryan: “And it's terrorizing Incineroar’s family!” '''Trying to distract the Pokémon, Ryan chucks a rock. Unfortunately it hits Tucannon right in the face.' ' '''Ryan: “Uh oh.” ' Tucannon’s beak starts to glow, and a burst of light fires from it. Ryan ducks and jumps to his feet. Quilladin, Malcolm and Rowlett arrive just as Ryan jumps to his feet.' ' Ryan: “Tucannon, leave them alone!” '''The others look up at Tucannon, who's looking very offended. ' '''Malcolm: A Toucannon! Whoa. Ryan: “We’ve got to help them fi- DUCK!” '''Tucannon fired its attack again. Only Rotom-Dex gets hit, due to being too slow.' ' '''Ryan: “Rotom, are you okay!?” ' Rotom-Dex: What hit me. ' '''Ryan steps into the clearing, his hands up in a position of surrender.' ' ' Ryan: “Tucannon, I’ll make you a deal! Battle me! If you win, you can go about your business! But if I win, I get to catch you and teach you a thing or two about manners!” Malcolm: You want to catch Toucannon?! Pikipek flies around Malcolm's head, seemingly a bit distressed by Ryan's request. Tucannon lands on the ground and nods, eyes narrowed. Pyroar and its family run for it as Ryan and Tucannon stare each other down. Then, a couple seconds later-. ' '''Ryan: “Go Dugtrio, let's do this!”' ' '''The Pokéball the trainer threw bursts open, and Alolan Dugtrio, a recent capture, appears in a flash of white light.' ' '''Dugtrio: “Trio Trio Trio!” ' Tucannon fires its light attack right at Dugtrio. ' '''Ryan: “Dig!” ' ' Dugtrio uses Dig, effectively dodging Tucannon’s attack. ' ''' Ryan: “Now!” '''Dugtrio bursts out of the ground and the tallest of the three ‘heads’ uses the force to throw Tucannon off-balance. Rotom-Dex: You do know Ground type moves have no effect on flying types. Ryan: “Darn. Alright then-.” He returns Alola Dugtrio to its Pokeball. ' '''Ryan: “Guess it’s a no-choice Alola versus Kalos!” '''Ryan throws another Pokeball, and Greninja pops out.' Greninja: “Gre!”''' ' '''Tucannon suddenly lets out a super high-pitched sound.' ' '''Ryan: “Argh!” '''He covers his ears.' ' '''Ryan: “Oh great, it must know Supersonic!” '''Greninja becomes confused.' Ryan: “Ah! Rotom, what do I do!? I’m stuck, and I can’t ask Greninja to attack because he might hurt himself!” Rotom-Dex: Return Greninja and send him back out. This snaps the Pokemon out of confusion. Ryan: “Really? Huh.” Ryan does as Rotom suggested, and Greninja is able to effectively battle again. ' '''Ryan: “Greninja, punch Tucannon out of its nest and then use Lick!” '''Greninja does so, but Tucannon doesn't take much damage.' ' '''Ryan: “This is bad. Rotom, is anybody else in my party effective against Tucannon?” Rotom-Dex: Delphox and Litten. Unless you want to try Dugtrio again. Ryan: “Shut up.” '''The trainer switches Pokémon.' ' '''Ryan: “Delphox, Hyper Ember!” '''Delphox fires the joint attack at Tucannon. It gets hit and falls from its nest. The nest is high enough off the ground for Tucannon to faint on impact.' ' '''Ryan: “Litten, Pyroar! Run!” '''They comply and run deeper into the forest. Ryan pulls a Pokéball from his pocket.' ' '''Ryan: “I’m not catching it by the way. Just giving it easy transport to the next Pokémon Center we get to. I’ll release it when it's done healing. '''Ryan throws the Pokéball, and Tucannon gets caught. The trainer picks up the Pokéball and puts it in his pocket.' Ryan: “Let's get out of here!” Malcolm: Right. Everyone dashes out of the forest, Ryan at the front of the group. Fortunately, they're going the right way. After a few minutes that Ryan stops, panting. ' '''Ryan: “I... think...we're…. going...the wrong….. way.” ' Malcolm: The Pokemon centre is just this way. ' '''Ryan: “Sheesh, I really don't know anything about Alola.” '''He leads the way to the Pokémon Centre. They arrive. ' ''' '''Malcolm: Here we are. '''After Ryan explained the situation, he handed over Tucannon’s Pokéball and went to the trainer’s living quarters, Quilladin, Rotom and Malcolm behind him. ' '''Ryan: “Wow. That adventure made me tired.” '''He put his glasses on the bedside table, took off his hat, put his backpack on the floor, and got into bed. The brunette fell asleep almost instantly.' ' '''Quilladin (sighing): “Quill…” Malcolm: He wasn't kidding was he. '''Quilladin gives Malcolm a nod, and climbs into the bed with Ryan. Malcolm then goes to bed himself, waking up a few hours later and going to the window. ' Malcolm: Hmmm........